


Eden

by BeeWitchingNights (beewitch)



Category: DCU
Genre: Bottom Damian Wayne, Incest, M/M, Pregnant Sex, Top Bruce Wayne, Trans Damian Wayne, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beewitch/pseuds/BeeWitchingNights
Summary: Tender brudami pwp. Please note that this includes a pregnant trans male character, in case that makes you uncomfortable
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Damian Wayne
Comments: 13
Kudos: 97





	Eden

Nothing had ever prepared Damian for just how uncomfortable being pregnant was. No amount of league training, or stakeouts as Robin could ever compare to growing a child. Sometimes he thought his mother had the right idea, using an external womb. She hadn't had to go through weeks of morning sickness, or had to vomit every time she smelt cooked broccoli. Though thankfully he was far enough along to be past all that, now he constantly had to struggle with swollen feet and constant aches. His back, his nipples, everything ached. He'd had more baths in the last few months than he's ever had in his life and yet still he hurt. 

He was excited to have a baby though, truly. Despite the complaining. 

With a quiet groan he stretched, trying to pop his back to no avail. It hadn't worked the last five times, but that wasn't going to stop him from at least trying again. He grumbled to himself as he shifted on the couch, throwing pillows around in a desperate bid to find at least a slightly comfortable position. No amount of tossing and turning seemed to help - if anything, it just made his back ache more and his frustration skyrocket. A pillow slammed into the door, only making him more annoyed when he realised he'd thrown his favourite curved one. As much as he desperately wanted it back, there was no way he was getting up. He poked his belly in irritation. 

"This is all your fault you know." He pouted. "Couldn't you at least try to let me rest? At this rate you'll be inheriting the demon spawn nickname." 

A quiet chuckle caught his attention. Bruce stood in the doorway, curved pillow in his hands. He looked at Damian with such warmth, eyes so full of love, mouth soft with laughter. It made Damian feel so weak and fluttery everytime, that anyone could ever love him so much. Especially his father, the man whose attention and affection he craved most in life. 

He moved to sit up and groaned in pain. Gently he flopped onto his side and waved his father over, making grabby hands at the pillow as he brought it over. 

"Still feeling a bit sore?" Bruce ran his hand gently down Damian's back. "Give me a moment to get something my love."

The tender kiss Bruce left on his head before he left again settled him back down, left him gooey and soft inside. He curled up with his pillows, listening intently for Bruce to come back. It never took him long, he always seemed to rush when it was for Damian.

A loud footstep outside of the door let him know Bruce was coming back. He knew Bruce did it intentionally, that he didn't want to scare him. Some days he just felt too sick and tired to maintain his usual awareness so he appreciated it, understanding now that it was not a sign of Bruce not believing in his abilities but that he wanted to take care of him and make things easier for him. The couch dipped beside his feet as Bruce sat and tugged them into his lap. Damian glanced down to see Bruce had a tube of lotion in his hands. He let out a questioning murmur.

"I uh. I've been doing some research into prenatal massage, since you've been so sore. May I?" 

Damian smiled warmly at him. "Of course, beloved. Thank you." 

Gently Bruce rubbed the lotion into his foot, taking his time running his fingers up and down the sole. His hands dwarfed Damian's small feet, only making him feel tinier, and protected. Damian sighed, eyelids fluttering close. His foot felt so much better as the swelling went down. 

Bruce pressed a light kiss to the arch of his foot, before moving on to the other. Damian shivered, his foot extra sensitive now, still tingling with the ghost of Bruce's kiss. Being the center of Bruce's attention was always a lot, always so close to overwhelming with his single minded focus. He basked in the attention, relaxing into Bruce's tender caresses. He felt Bruce press another faint kiss to his foot before placing it down gently and moving to his back. 

He groaned as Bruce's warm hands worked out so many of the knots in his back. He hadn't realised just how bad it had gotten until now. By the time Bruce had reached his hips he was in heaven. If he could've purred, he would've, he was so content. Little pleased noises spilled out of him. He felt too relaxed to even try to hold them back. Once, he would've felt far too embarrassed to let anyone see him this way, especially his father. He knew now that his father much preferred he expressed how he felt. 

Bruce kissed the side of Damian's neck. His hands rested gently on his hips, rubbing soothing little circles on them as he settled down to lie behind Damian. Damian slid back into his father's arms, presenting his neck for more kisses. He shivered at the brief hint of tongue, the lightest scrape of teeth along his neck, and arched his back. His ass brushed against the erection tenting Bruce's pants. 

"If you think I'm moving, even for your cock, you're sorely mistaken. You have no idea how long it's taken to finally get comfortable."

Bruce laughed. 

"I promise to do all the work if you still want my cock. I'm happy to just lay here with you though. We don't have to do anything."

He thought it over for a moment.

"If you'll rest with me after. You're by far the best pillow I have, after all." 

A soft kiss against his nape in response made him sigh. A large hand stroked across his thigh and shifted it forward. God, he loved how Bruce dwarfed him.

"Anything you want my love. All you have to do is ask." Bruce murmured. 

His fingers dipped between Damian's legs to find him slick already.

"That would be your fault."

Damian's haughty sniff made him laugh again. Damian quickly have up on the act though, moaning as Bruce's fingers gently slid into him and stretched him. They always felt so enormous he could hardly believe he could take them. Yet with Bruce's gentle persistence, he managed to work three of them in. He felt his thighs grow sticky, Bruce's hand soaked between them. For a moment he felt bad for dirtying the couch. Then Bruce hooked his fingers against his entrance and all Damian could focus on was how close he was to cumming. 

"Not - not yet." Damian panted. "Don't make me cum yet. Not until you're ready to cum too."

Bruce nipped at his neck and withdrew his fingers, sucking a dark bruise into his skin as Damian arched into it. Small fingers wrapped around his cock, lightly stroking it a few times before shifting it between his legs. Bruce shuffled forwards, wrapping strong arms around Damian's chest as he slid back onto Bruce's cock. He let out a shivery moan, drowned out by Bruce's groan as he thrust in. He played with Damian's nipples as Damian twitched and adjusted around him. 

Bruce rolled his hips slowly, pulling back to watch as Damian's eyes rolled back into his head. Small nails dug into Bruce's arm where Damian hung onto him, other hand between his legs playing with his small clit. Damian could hardly think straight he was so overwhelmed with pleasure. The slick sounds of his pussy being filled only turned him on more, made him beg for his father to fuck him faster. Each thrust punched out a small sound, little "ah"s filling the room. 

"Father please! I'm so close, please!"

Tears of pleasure ran down his face as Bruce pushed aside his fingers to rub his clit and he cried out, shuddering around Bruce's cock as he came. Bruce buried himself in as deep as he could get and let Damian's tight pussy milk him. He moaned, long and low, fingers still working at Damian's clit - albeit a lot gentler as he drew out Damian's orgasm. 

Damian could still feel himself twitching, he'd cum so hard. When Bruce finally withdrew his fingers and pulled out, he went entirely limp. 

"I think I'm going to have to request this kind of service more often in the future."

Bruce stroked gently across his stomach, comfortably spooned up behind Damian. Damian's hand drifted down to rest over top of Bruce's. 

"Anytime you like my love. I believe I have a very important promise to fulfill now though, if you're comfortable."

Damian hummed and snuggled back against his father, wholly relaxed finally. 

"As long as you stay my love."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this you can find me on Twitter @beewitchwrites where I yell about ships and writing, and sometimes post polls to help me pick what to write next. If you have any suggestions for future fics (kinks, pairings, fun toys whatever) feel free to drop them in the comments section. The nastier the better! (Requests aren't guaranteed to be written sorry!)


End file.
